America is back
by Lusaphira
Summary: Lorsque Sariel Black trouve le JEK dans l'abri 87, elle a ensuite la possibilité de choisir une autre route. En quête de stabilité et de sécurité, elle va prendre le parti d'une autre faction, changeant le sort des Terres Désolées. Son choix ? Ce sera celui de se rallier à l'Enclave.


Bonjour à tous !

Voici un nouvel OS, au sujet de mon héroïne dans Fallout 3.

Cette fois-ci, je m'intéresse à ce qu'elle aurait pu devenir, si le jeu nous avait offert la possibilité de choixir une autre option.

Je ne dirais rien de plus, je vous laisse découvrir.

Bonne lecture et reviews ?

Disclaimer : Fallout 3 appartient à Bethesda Softworks.

* * *

**America is back**

Une chose était sûre, Sariel n'aimait pas ce lieu.

En même temps, l'abri 87 n'était pas le plus rassurant de tous les endroits.

Chaque pas de plus fait dans ces immenses couloirs de métal lui avait semblé comme un pas de plus vers une mort atroce et pour la centième fois depuis son entrée, elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir emmené Clover avec elle.

Les murs de l'abri étaient tous rouillés et sales, comme si l'entretien n'avait pas été effectué depuis longtemps. Tous les abris qu'elle avait visités y ressemblaient et le dégoût qu'elle avait pour Vault-tec et ses noires expériences s'intensifiait lorsqu'elle découvrait ce qui avait conduit à ces désastres. Ici, le métal était régulièrement maculé de traces de sang, elle pouvait encore distinguer l'empreinte laissée par une paume de main sur l'un des murs. La tâche rouge au sol devait probablement appartenir à la même personne.

De nombreux objets et effets personnels gisaient au sol, certainement abandonnés dans une fuite éperdue, tandis que de nombreux couloirs étaient barrés de chaises, de bureaux et de casiers renversés, comme autant de barricades installées en urgence pour contenir l'avancée d'un ennemi implacable.

Apparemment, les squelettes au sol semblaient être les malheureuses victimes des mutants qui régnaient dans l'abri. Leurs corps avaient été complètement nettoyés de la moindre trace de chair.

Même l'air semblait porter la trace de ces tueries, l'odeur âcre du sang coagulé la prenait à la gorge, tandis que des particules verdâtres et brillantes de radiations semblaient encore être en suspension, s'insinuant dans ses poumons à chaque fois qu'elle respirait, continuant davantage à l'irradier de l'intérieur.

Sariel Black avançait, la main crispée sur son fusil d'assaut, tentant de réprimer les tremblements qui la gagnaient. Chaque couloir était envahi par cette répugnante odeur de pourriture et de sang, émanant des traces séchées et des sacs contenant des amas de restes humains. Partout, elle s'attendait à tomber sur une nouvelle abomination sortie de ces laboratoires.

Lentement, à mesure qu'elle consultait les terminaux, après s'être assurée de bien verrouiller les portes derrière elle, elle découvrit l'abominable vérité sur la création de ces mutants. Ils n'étaient qu'une partie des habitants, sacrifiés par les savants fous de Vault-tec. Les secrets abjects enfermés dans ces murs avaient été projetés et mis sciemment en œuvre par ceux qui se prétendaient des chercheurs. Le progrès et la science, voilà les mots vides et désormais dénués de la moindre trace d'humanité et qui dissimulaient d'abominables expérimentations sur des cobayes inconscients du sort qui les attendait.

Lentement, le visage de la femme aux cheveux ocre se décomposa. Ces cobayes auraient pu être elle ou son père. L'abri 101 aurait pu être le théâtre d'expérimentations similaires.

Réprimant la nausée qui l'avait envahie, elle avait continué sa route, s'assurant de prendre garde à chaque intersection. Elle ne tenait pas à se jeter sur un de ces abominables centaures, des créatures à la chair bouffie et qui rampaient sur des moignons de leurs membres humains, tout en fouettant l'air de leurs trois langues répugnantes.

Son Pip-boy n'avait guère été utile, puisque s'il indiquait les ennemis à proximité, elle n'avait aucune idée de leur emplacement exact dans ce dédale de couloirs. Tout ce qui pouvait l'aider, c'était les grognements des mutants, le son lourd de leurs pas sur le métal froid, ainsi que les craquements, lorsqu'ils marchaient sur les os des cadavres à terre.

Sariel avait été sur ses gardes, ne cessant de se fier à son instinct, ainsi qu'aux frissons qui parcouraient ses membres. Elle avait abandonné l'idée de se fier à la logique pure. Si elle nettoyait consciencieusement le moindre recoin de l'abri pour ne pas risquer d'être assaillie dans le dos, elle se fiait à son intuition pour éviter de charger dans un piège.

Lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Fawkes, les choses avaient changé.

L'ironie cruelle voulait que ce cobaye ne soit pas devenu un monstre dégénéré et avide de sang, même s'il en avait l'apparence. Il avait conservé une intelligence humaine, ce qui l'avait exclu du reste des mutants. Quelle ironie que ce soit lui qui soit qualifié de mutant par les autres brutes. Celui qui avait oublié son passé en tant qu'humain avait fini dans une salle d'observation, de la même façon que les humains normaux étudiaient leurs horribles créations.

Si Sariel n'avait pas été là, Fawkes aurait continué à pourrir dans cette cage, ce lieu qu'il avait connu toute sa vie. Le simple fait de pouvoir être dans le couloir avait été une libération. En franchissant juste la lourde porte hydraulique, il était allé plus loin qu'il n'avait jamais été. Il avait pu découvrir ce qu'il y avait derrière le tournant et même si le métal froid se révélait finalement identique à tous les autres, ce qui n'avait rien d'extraordinaire pour Sariel l'était pour Fawkes.

Lorsque le mutant avait été libéré, les choses s'étaient révélées beaucoup plus faciles. La force formidable de la créature musclée, dont les veines verdâtres courraient sous la peau rugueuse, avait réglé bon nombre de problèmes. La colère qu'il avait accumulée contre ses pairs avait été libérée d'une façon dévastatrice, en particulier lorsqu'il brisait le crâne de ses ennemis d'un coup de masse.

Même si elle n'avait pas pour autant baissé sa garde, la jeune femme se sentait un peu plus en sécurité avec ce compagnon à ses cotés.

Il lui avait même rapporté le JEK, en échange de sa liberté. C'était un très petit prix selon le mutant, mais un objet de grande valeur pour Sariel.

La Confrérie de l'Acier, considérée comme une bande de boy-scouts en armure assistée par certains, désirait avant tout aider les terres désolées en purifiant l'eau et les sols. Grâce à ce Jardin d'Eden en Kit, la terraformation serait enfin possible, permettant à tous de disposer d'une eau saine qui faciliterait toute vie dans les terres désolées. A terme, la reconstruction de Washington serait même envisageable, à condition de parvenir à la pacification de la ville et à l'éradication des mutants.

Cependant, les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples et le hasard semblait avoir son mot à dire. Les choses avaient mal tourné pour Sariel.

Même si elle était prudente, malgré le fait que les couloirs avaient étés nettoyés des abominations qui y vivaient, elle était tombée sur un autre ennemi qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir ici.

Le fusil d'assaut à la main et le JEK dans l'autre, elle regardait soigneusement autour d'elle, faisant l'erreur d'oublier le plafond. Les lampes qui grésillaient auraient du l'avertir pourtant, lui signifiant que quelque chose perturbait le flux électrique.

Dans la salle servant de carrefour entre les laboratoires et les salles communes, elle n'avait pas vu le projectile tomber devant elle, éclatant en un fracas assourdissant et en projetant une lueur éblouissante.

Le cri de stupeur qu'elle avait poussé aurait sûrement alerté tous les super mutants, s'il en restait encore.

A cause de la luminosité et du choc, elle avait fait tomber la mallette et son arme.

Les tuyaux et les murs tanguaient dangereusement, alors que les environs devenait flous. La jeune femme avait bien tenté de récupérer son arme, mais la grenade devait contenir un produit assommant, puisqu'elle avait senti ses maigres forces l'abandonner, avant qu'elle ne s'effondre à terre.

Deux soldats de l'Enclave avaient fait irruption dans la pièce, pointant leurs mitrailleuses à laser sur elle. Leurs casques assistés les déshumanisaient totalement et elle avait l'impression de se trouver face à d'impitoyables prédateurs qui la fixaient avec ces regards orangés et vides. Elle se haïssait d'être si vulnérable et se maudissait d'avoir été si imprudente, se retrouvant face à ces armes à énergie. Même incapable de bouger, elle était encore considérée comme une menace. Cela l'aurait fait sourire, si elle avait pu le faire, ses mâchoires étant crispées par la substance se répandant dans son corps.

- L'objectif est sécurisé, annonça l'un des deux soldats, le grésillement de la radio et la fatigue l'empêchant d'entendre la réponse.

C'est alors qu'il était apparu. L'homme qu'elle détestait plus que tout, celui qu'elle aurait aimé exécuter froidement. Celui qui avait interrompu le projet de son père. Elle lutta contre l'épuisement qui la gagnait, se forçant à rester consciente.

Le colonel Autumn s'était avancé, droit dans son uniforme kaki, la regardant de haut.

Elle le fixa haineusement, refusant de rompre le contact avec cet homme qui avait causé la mort de son père, abattant un scientifique de sang froid pour le contraindre à activer le purificateur incomplet. L'explosion avait propagé des radiations mortelles et elle revoyait son père tituber, avant de s'effondrer contre la vitre, une main contre le verre en suppliant son enfant de fuir. Elle l'avait vu s'effondrer, avant que ses cheveux ne tombent et que sa peau se dessèche, se craquelant avant de se désagréger.

Il avait fallu que Madison Li la tire de force pour qu'elle bouge, alors que son regard restait rivé sur le poste de commande ou son père se trouvait.

Celui qu'elle avait tant cherché à retrouver, pour lequel elle avait sacrifié tellement, venait de nouveau de lui être arraché. Elle n'oublierait jamais cette scène ou les radiations avaient tué son père en quelques secondes. Pourtant, par un phénomène qu'elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir, le colonel de l'Enclave avait survécu.

L'homme aux cheveux gris qui reflétaient la pâle lumière artificielle, s'était baissé, analysant les traits de Sariel. Il l'étudia plus en profondeur et commença à comprendre qu'au fond d'elle même, se dissimulait quelque chose d'autre, comme si elle valait plus que ce qu'elle semblait bien vouloir montrer. A l'évidence, il ne se fierait pas à un charmant minois, en particulier lorsqu'il appartenait à cette détestable créature.

Le colonel ordonna de récupérer le JEK et de la transférer à bord de son vertiptère. Elle ne savait pas ce que cet homme lui voulait exactement, mais elle n'était pas très optimiste sur son futur proche.

Alors tout était devenu noir, tandis qu'elle perdit connaissance. Son cerveau capta quelques sensations, elle sentit brièvement qu'on la déplaçait, mais elle sombra rapidement dans un état comateux.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, après ce qui lui sembla être seulement quelques minutes, elle avait l'impression d'être vidée de ses forces. Elle avait du mal à se tenir debout, malgré la position contraignante dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur un étrange champ de force bleuté. Elle gémit, malgré la faiblesse de la luminosité dans cette pièce. Après quelques secondes pour reprendre conscience de l'état dans lequel était son corps, elle analysa son environnement. Apparemment, elle se trouvait dans une salle de petite taille, sobrement équipée et entièrement couverte de métal. Le seul mobilier présent faisait penser à une cellule de prison et sa position inconfortable semblait confirmer ses précédentes estimations.

Sariel se débattit, lorsqu'elle comprit que ses poignets et ses chevilles étaient équipés de lourdes menottes. Celles situées au niveau de ses pieds l'empêchaient de trop lever les jambes à cause de leur aimantation qui la maintenait au sol, tandis que le puissant champ de force l'empêchait de se déplacer. Ses membres supérieurs étaient maintenus magnétiquement contre une table métallique verticale, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'échapper.

Le bruit qu'elle fit en se débattant vainement attira l'attention du colonel, qui se retourna vers elle. A l'évidence, le sourire méprisant et conquérant qu'il arborait n'était pas de bonne augure.

- On se réveille, dit-il narquoisement, de sa voix emplie de fausseté. Faisons court et simple, le président veut que vous me donniez immédiatement le code du purificateur.

Sariel tenta de faire un pas, mais ses liens magnétiques la maintenaient efficacement en place. Elle fusilla le colonel du regard, mais celui ci se contenta de sourire davantage, attisant encore la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour cette homme.

- Vous devriez être mort ! cracha t-elle, d'un ton qui se voulait furieux, mais qui se révéla davantage stupéfait.

- Heureusement, non, répliqua t-il, satisfait, en se souvenant des doses massives de Rad-X qu'il avait toujours sur lui, ainsi que de la seringue emplie de Rad-Away concentré qu'il conservait dans une poche stérile. Mais voyez-vous, c'est moi qui pose les questions ici et je n'aime pas me répéter. Les choses sont simples, vous avez perdu, vous et votre confrérie. Nous avons le purificateur, il ne nous manque que les codes pour l'activer. Donc, donnez moi le code.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas me tuer ? répliqua t-elle, méfiante mais narquoise. Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous.

La nouvelle tentative d'Autumn fut, pour parler crûment, pitoyable. Il lui demanda le code et lui dit qu'en échange, il la laisserait "peut-être partir".

- Ce n'est pas suffisant, colonel. Je vous rappelle que je suis en position de force, ici. J'ai ce que vous voulez, donnez moi ce que je veux. Je veux des garanties, pas des hypothèses.

Les yeux verts du colonel se plissèrent, alors que le son d'une porte et d'un vérin hydraulique retentissait dans le couloir. Le temps qu'elle capte un cri étouffé par la lourde porte de sa cellule, le militaire venait de sortir son pistolet à plasma soigneusement nettoyé et le braqua sur la jeune femme.

- Ridicule, soupira t-elle. Inutile de me sortir des conneries du genre "si vous refusez, vous mourrez". Si je meurs, dit-elle avec satisfaction, il vous faudra des années pour tester toutes les combinaisons possibles.

Le sourire du colonel s'effaça aussi vite qu'une ampoule qui grille.

- Combien de sang êtes vous disposée à perdre ? répondit-il en pointant son arme sur elle. Vous savez, si nous avions plus de temps, nous pourrions vous transférer au service de chirurgie, ils pourraient vous faire tellement de choses, que vous craqueriez ne serait-ce qu'à la moindre mention de ce qui vous attend. Vous saviez que vous pouviez survivre avec un seul poumon, sans vos reins ou même avec vos bras en moins ? Bien sûr, cela ferait du reste de votre existence une torture d'un genre nouveau, celle d'un être immobile et forcé de subir une dialyse toutes les semaines, une existence dans laquelle vous nous supplierez de vous achever. Nous pourrions aussi utiliser nos bonnes vieilles méthodes héritées de l'Inquisition ou de la Gestapo, mais cela rendrait notre confrontation encore plus déplaisante.

- A supposer que je parle, dit-elle en ayant bien compris la menace du colonel, qu'ai-je à gagner ?

Autumn serra sa prise, avant de la regarder, contemplant la lueur de satisfaction dans ses yeux bruns. Elle essayait de gagner du temps, ou d'obtenir plus d'avantages de sa part.

- Votre vie, déjà, souffla t-il. Ensuite, nous pourrions peut être obtenir quelque chose de plus. Que voulez vous ? dit-il en soupirant, comme s'il admettait la défaite.

- Peut être qu'une place dans l'Enclave serait suffisante, déclara t-elle tout en regardant ses ongles rognés, agissant de façon totalement irrévérencieuse.

Le colonel rangea son arme, stupéfait, avant de pousser un rire méprisant.

- Je croyais que vous travaillez pour la Confrérie de l'Acier. Je doute que vous changeriez de camp si aisément. Que gagneriez-vous à nous rejoindre ?

- Comme vous venez de le signaler, je ne fais que travailler pour la Confrérie. Je ne suis pas membre. De plus, ils se méfient de moi, depuis que j'ai fait exploser Megaton. Ils me voient comme une étrangère et leurs regards condescendants commencent sérieusement à m'agacer. En plus, ils se prétendent les défenseurs des habitants, mais ils n'ont aucun projet à long terme. Fournir de l'eau à tous ne devrait être qu'un début, avant d'assurer la reconstruction d'une société stable. Et surtout, cracha t-elle avec haine, une société sans ces saloperies de goules ou de mutants.

A ce moment, Sariel n'avait plus l'air de l'inflexible femme qui courrait dans les Terres désolées. Elle ne semblait plus être celle qu'on nommait l'ange de la mort. On aurait dit une gamine perdue, sans repères, sans espoirs et qui cherchait quelque chose de sur auquel se raccrocher. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'est un lieu ou elle se sentirait chez elle, un lieu ou elle pourrait vivre en sécurité et ou son existence ait un véritable sens, ainsi qu'un but précis. Il n'y avait aucun futur pour personne dans les Terres Désolées.

- Bien, répondit le colonel. Pourquoi rejoindriez-vous ceux qui ont causé la mort de votre père ?

Sariel haussa les épaules. Même si elle l'avait aimé, son père avait agi d'une façon idiote, tenant absolument à aider la Confrérie. Il avait été tellement dogmatique, qu'il avait commencé par l'abandonner sans la prévenir, obnubilé par le rêve de sa femme avant de se sacrifier stupidement pour la Confrérie. Après tout, que ce soit pour l'un ou l'autre des deux camps, le plus important était que l'eau coule, non ?

- Il a activé le purificateur incomplet, sans même chercher à vous en expliquer le danger. Il a préféré crever comme un idiot, au lieu de faire passer le Projet Pureté en priorité. En plus, je n'apprécie pas le fait que la Confrérie s'en soit saisi dès que mon père l'a remis en marche Qu'ont-ils fait tout ce temps ? Ils se sont tournés les pouces et mon imbécile de père n'a pas compris qu'ils l'utilisaient. Il a préféré m'abandonner une fois de plus, préférant mourir pour ces minables, plutôt que d'accepter votre offre et de vivre avec moi. Il a fait passer Lyons avant sa propre fille.

Les traits colériques de Sariel disparurent, faisant place à une lourde lassitude, qui se marqua davantage lorsqu'elle se renfrognât et que ses traits s'assombrirent.

- L'autre raison qui me pousse à vouloir vous rejoindre, c'est que je suis fatiguée d'errer dans ce monde morne et vide, ou il n'y a pas de place pour l'espoir et la paix. Je suis lasse de devoir toujours lutter, seule, sans jamais être en sécurité. Je vais être franche, colonel, dit-elle en lui adressant ce regard déstabilisateur, je ne veux plus être le pion de la Confrérie. Quitte à être utilisée, parce que ça fait longtemps que je ne me fais plus d'illusions sur ce que je suis, je préfère encore me mettre au service de ceux qui veulent rebâtir une nation et qui voient plus loin que simplement vouloir assurer un semblant d'ordre dans les terres désolées.

Autumn sembla réfléchir, avant d'acquiescer lentement. Les raisons données par la jeune femme lui semblaient bonnes. La confrérie ne s'intéressait qu'a maintenir l'ordre, tandis que l'Enclave voulait restaurer un monde ou les raiders et les négriers n'auraient plus aucune raison d'exister.

- De plus, ajouta t-elle avec un dangereux sourire, je sais beaucoup de choses sur la Confrérie de l'Acier. J'ai en mémoire des informations qui vous intéresseraient beaucoup.

A ce moment, le colonel fut coupé dans sa réflexion. Une voix retentit dans la pièce, via une sorte de caméra de sécurité semblable à un œil émettant une lueur bleutée.

- Colonel, appela la nouvelle voix que Sariel avait déjà entendue à la radio, j'aimerais que vous me rejoignez en compagnie de notre invitée. Il y a plusieurs questions dont nous devrions discuter.

- Bien, Monsieur le Président.

A ce moment, Sariel sentit un frisson la gagner. Elle allait se retrouver devant l'homme dirigeant ce pays, le président des Etats-Unis en personne. Elle ne vit même pas ses attaches s'ouvrir et la libérer, jusqu'à ce que la cage bleutée ne se dissipe.

Lentement, elle avança sur le sol froid, se dirigeant vers le casier qui se trouvait à l'entrée. Elle ne retrouva pas sa vieille armure de cuir et de métal, mais une sorte de tenue civile, ressemblant aux combinaisons standard utilisées dans l'abri ou elle avait toujours vécu.

Elle se vêtit de la confortable combinaison, faisant glisser son bras gauche, toujours équipé de son Pip-boy. Au moins, ça elle l'avait toujours, de même que ses réserves de produits chimiques et de nourriture. Son fusil à bandoulière étaient également disponible, ce qui était révélateur de la puissance de feu de ses ennemis. Elle savait qu'elle était encerclée et que le moindre geste hostile ferait qu'elle se trouverait liquéfiée par une arme à plasma.

Escortée par le colonel Autumn, ainsi que par plusieurs robots sentinelles, elle se retrouva dans une immense pièce construite autour d'un escalier central. Les murs étaient ornés de capteurs et de matériel informatique, alors que des kilomètres de câbles traversaient la pièce à différents niveaux. Les deux personnes se retrouvèrent finalement sur le palier supérieur, au niveau duquel les gaines reliaient tous les processeurs et instruments à un immense ordinateur. Sariel reconnut la machine comme un de ces anciens super-ordinateur ZAX, datant d'avant la guerre.

Sur une des faces de l'ordinateur, un écran s'alluma brièvement et la voix du président Eden retentit.

La jeune femme aux cheveux couleur terre voulut demander à l'homme de se montrer en personne au lieu de se dissimuler derrière un écran, mais son instinct lui conseilla de se taire et d'analyser davantage la situation. Alors, elle comprit qui, ou plutôt ce qu'est John Henry Eden.

- Incroyable, murmura Sariel qui comprenait enfin la vaste supercherie, vous nous avez tous enflés ! Vous êtes un robot !

- Je ne suis pas un simple ordinateur, répondit calmement le super-calculateur. Je suis une unité conçue pour assurer la continuité du pouvoir. Mes senseurs sont calibrés pour prendre les meilleures décisions. Ma personnalité est un assemblage du meilleur entre tous les présidents, de Washington à Richardson.

- Alors, Monsieur le Président, quels sont vos plans pour les Terres Désolées ? demanda Sariel en dissimulant une pointe de mépris.

Le cyber-président lui expliqua son plan malveillant dans les moindres détails, y compris sur les effets du virus FEV. Il voulait purement exterminer tout ce qui n'était pas génétiquement pur, que ce soit les mutants, les goules ou les humains ayant été au contact des radiations.

- Je vous ai déjà exposé mon point de vue là-dessus, grogna Autumn. Nous ne pouvons pas exterminer tous ceux qui ont été au contact des radiations. Si nous voulons restaurer notre grande nation, il nous faut des citoyens à insérer dans un système civique. C'est plus facile à faire lorsqu'ils sont encore vivants.

- Monsieur, ajouta Sariel, l'humanité ce n'est pas que de la génétique. C'est aussi de l'espoir et des convictions. Tous les gens sensés des Terres Désolées rejoindraient sans hésiter l'Enclave, si elle leur offrait la sécurité. Ne vous aliénez pas ce soutien, car sinon, ils rejoindront la Confrérie de l'Acier sans la moindre hésitation. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, je suis d'accord avec le colonel sur ce point. Vous avez tord, conclut-elle, avec une sorte d'irrévocabilité dans la voix.

- Je sais ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, répondit froidement la machine. Je suis le président.

Sariel réfléchit. Elle devait trouver un moyen d'empêcher ce malveillant ordinateur de mettre son plan à exécution.

- Vous n'êtes pas président, dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'écran, vous n'avez jamais été élu. Vous n'êtes qu'une expérience qui a mal tourné et vous n'avez aucun droit à diriger ce pays. Comment pourriez vous savoir ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire ?

- Parce que j'ai été programmé pour ça, naturellement ! répondit Eden.

- Vous savez parce que vous savez ? répliqua la jeune femme incrédule.

Les livres de philosophie qu'elle lisait dans l'Abri lui revinrent en mémoire. Les traités des philosophes grecs sur l'art de la rhétorique, ainsi que sur les moyens de tromper son auditoire avaient été passionnants.

- Attendez, reprit-elle avec un ton victorieux. C'est ... c'est du sophisme ! Tout ça n'a aucun sens !

La machine sembla trembler, comme si elle était victime d'un bug, l'écran devint noir, avant d'être réinitialisé.

- Détection d'erreur de logique interne, annonça une voix dénuée de sentiments.

- Peut être, hésita l'ordinateur, je ne suis pas certain de la marche à suivre.

- Désactivation de l'unité, annonça la même voix froide qui caractérisait l'un des sous système d'urgence.

L'immense ordinateur s'éteint, plongeant alors la salle dans le silence. Seul un toussotement du colonel rappela à Sariel qu'elle n'était pas seule.

- Avez vous conscience que vous venez de réussir une chose que je pensais impossible ? Vous nous avez finalement débarrassés de cette machine égocentrique, dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. Suivez-moi, j'aimerais vous montrer autre chose.

Le colonel se dirigea vers son bureau, avançant machinalement dans un dédale de couloirs métalliques et faiblement éclairés. A chaque fois qu'une patrouille passait, les soldats se mettaient au garde à vous. Le colonel se montrait étonnement froid, saluant sèchement ses hommes avant de poursuivre sa route.

Il arriva immédiatement dans son bureau, dont la taille faisait plutôt penser à une salle de réception, même si l'aspect dépouillé était un peu spartiate. Cela donnait une impression de grandeur froide, voire de vide, ce qui mettait la jeune femme mal à l'aise, puisqu'elle aimait le luxe et la surabondance de détails, comme le prouvait son bel appartement à Tempenny Tower.

- Asseyez-vous, invita Autumn, alors qu'il attrapait une télécommande et jouait sur l'éclairage.

L'un des murs fut soudainement plus éclairé et révéla une grande carte du continent nord-américain. Les frontières d'avant 2077 étaient toujours mentionnées, mais ce qui apparaissait clairement était la grande plage de couleur bleue qui couvrait la moitié est du Canada et qui descendait vers la cote orientale des Etats-Unis.

- Voici la situation à l'heure actuelle, déclara Autumn. Tout ce qui reste de notre grande nation, ce sont les trois Commonwealth de l'ancien Canada. Ce sont les seules zones sécurisées par l'Enclave. Notre objectif est simple, ajouta le colonel. Nous voulons réunifier ce continent et régénérer cette grande nation. Nos efforts sur la côte ouest ont été balayés par l'intransigeance et le racisme de Richardson, alors il est heureux que vous ayez arrêté Eden avant qu'il ne fasse la même erreur ici. Notre premier objectif est la sécurisation de Washington, ainsi que la restauration de l'ordre civique.

- Donc, vous souhaiteriez mon aide ? demanda Sariel. Mais maintenant que Eden est bon pour la casse, qui va diriger ?

Autumn ricana, tandis que ses yeux verts se plissèrent davantage.

- Vous croyez que nous allons gâcher une telle technologie ? Eden va être modifié pour accomplir les tâches de gestion qui lui avaient initialement été affectées, rien de plus. C'est un homme qui dirigera ce pays, le temps qu'il soit unifié et que l'ordre républicain soit restauré.

Sariel réfléchit. Il était évident que la démocratie serait une illusion, tant que l'Amérique et ses frontières n'auraient pas ressuscité de leurs cendres. Le pouvoir resterait soit au main des technocrates, des scientifiques ou des militaires et elle avait une nette idée de la catégorie qui allait tirer son épingle du jeu.

- Ai-je raison de supposer que cet homme est devant moi ?

Le colonel était ravi de la vivacité d'esprit de cette personne. Il était déjà vice-président de fait, en raison de la chaîne hiérarchique établie et était le successeur désigné d'Eden. Plus que quelques détails à régler et il serait reconnu comme le 64ème président de cette nation.

- Vous supposez bien. J'aurais besoin de votre appui pour écraser la Confrérie de l'Acier.

Sariel parla, révélant le manque de mobilité des troupes de ces boy-scouts qui ne contrôlaient que de rares points sécurisés dans la ville. Surtout, elle aborda le projet de remise en service de Liberty Prime, toujours conservé au Pentagone. Pour finir, elle révéla le code du purificateur, 21-6.

- Excellent. Nous allons avoir besoin de vous. Je vais vous faire une offre, dit-il calmement, mais avec un ton qui faisait comprendre à Sariel, que le refus se caractériserait par un tir de plasma en pleine tête. Je vous propose la position d'administrateur militaire du district de Washington-capitale. Vous êtes intégrée dans notre armée avec le grade de colonel et vous n'aurez à répondre qu'au nouveau Général des Armées, à comprendre, moi.

La jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps à choisir. Entre la mort et une vie ou elle aurait du pouvoir entre ses mains, le choix était rapide.

- Très bien, général, j'accepte votre proposition.

Autumn se dirigea vers un interrupteur relié à un système de transmission et donna quelques ordres à Adams Air Force Base, avant de congédier sa nouvelle alliée. Il la contacterait quand viendrait le temps de l'attaque. Il somma le lieutenant Williams de la conduire dans ses nouveaux quartiers.

Sariel était satisfaite de cette pièce. Même si tout n'était que métal froid, elle avait au moins un lit et des vêtements propres. Depuis qu'elle était dans les Terres Désolées, elle avait appris à se contenter de ce qu'elle avait et un environnement récuré, ainsi que la possibilité de prendre une douche, était plus que satisfaisant.

Ce qui la rendit encore plus fière, ce fut l'uniforme qui l'attendait dans un casier, aux cotés d'une armure assistée de couleur noire. Elle n'aurait plus besoin de porter des habits crasseux et des armures réparées en urgence.

Elle se vêtit de l'équipement standard des officiers, dont la teinte grise était brisée par les lignes noires et les galons sur sa poitrine. Elle boutonna soigneusement la chemise, brossant le tissu pour en chasser un pli disgracieux, avant de resserrer les lacets de ses bottes qui claquèrent sèchement sur le sol d'acier. En plus de la tenue des officiers, elle s'équipa d'un des manteaux réservés aux colonels. Celui ci était d'un noir profond et elle se doutait bien que Autumn savait qu'elle préférerait cette couleur. Le col était orné de deux aigles argentés, tenant les rameaux d'olivier et les foudres de la guerre.

La jeune femme s'occupa de ses cheveux ocres en les nouant en un petit chignon qu'elle dissimula sous sa casquette noire, frappée d'un "E" entouré des treize étoiles, symbolisant les treize Commonwealth des Etats-Unis.

Une fois prête, elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Une série de bips sonores retentirent à l'interphone situé près de son lit, la tirant de ses pensées, alors qu'elle songeait que si tout se passait bien, elle se trouverait à la tête de la capitale, d'ici peu de temps.

- Colonel Black, dit-elle d'une voix atone, j'écoute.

La voix d'Augustus Autumn la somma immédiatement de venir dans son bureau. Le colonel n'attendit même pas confirmation qu'il raccrocha, sachant parfaitement qu'il serait obéi.

En effet, elle se présenta à lui environ deux minutes plus tard, impeccablement vêtue et avec une rigueur qui faisait honneur à ses forces armées.

Face à elle, Autumn se tenait calmement dans son fauteuil. Il se leva, laissant voir son uniforme si aisément reconnaissable, désormais orné de six étoiles d'argent.

- Mon général ? s'enquit-elle poliment, tout en conservant cette froide raideur dans la voix.

- Tout d'abord, commença calmement le président Autumn, je vais prononcer mon discours d'investiture, suite à mon accession à la présidence. Je n'ai pas le temps de le reporter, mon arrivée au pouvoir doit être confortée avant la mise en œuvre de la reconquête des Terres Désolées, qu'il est impossible de retarder. Il va nous falloir agir très vite, ce discours sera retransmis dans toutes les terres désolées via nos Eyebots. Ensuite, vous serez amenée à en prononcer un autre, d'une durée de quelques minutes, en vertu de votre prise de fonction dans la gestion du district de Washington. Lorsque tout sera terminé, nous nous occuperons d'anéantir la Confrérie de l'Acier. Des questions ?

- Monsieur, je n'ai pas préparé de discours.

- Il vous reste quarante minutes avant de passer à l'antenne, je vous suggère de vous dépêcher. Faites en sorte de rallier la population, tout en attirant l'attention par quelques phrases grandiloquentes. Vous pouvez disposer.

La jeune femme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, qu'elle fila dans ses quartiers, se jetant immédiatement sur le papier à sa disposition.

Elle se creusa l'esprit, cherchant à être convaincante et à attirer les masses à elle. Finalement, elle trouva. La meilleure rhétorique était de dire à tous ce qu'ils voulaient entendre et les mots glissèrent hors de son esprit, aussi rapidement que le Potomac ravinait les terres nues de la capitale.

Elle arriva devant le parterre de journalistes permanents qui stationnaient à Raven Rock, pile au moment ou Autumn concluait son allocution.

Au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, à des kilomètres au sud-est, la troupe de Sarah Lyons discutait de façon houleuse avec leur supérieur hiérarchique.

A l'intérieur de la citadelle, l'aîné Lyons hésitait sur les actions à entreprendre pour la reconquête du Projet Pureté.

Le scribe Rothchild écoutait la querelle entre l'aîné et sa fille d'une oreille distraite, concentré sur le robot. Malgré les calculs complexes qui bourdonnaient dans son crâne, ses oreilles captèrent quelques mots prononcés par une radio dont le volume avait été baissé.

Surpris, il se jeta sur le poste et haussa le volume, couvrant alors les voix des membres de la confrérie en pleine discorde. Malgré les quelques parasites, il capta une nouvelle voix qu'il avait déjà entendue, incitant les autres à se taire.

_Ainsi, moi, Augustus Autumn, jure devant Dieu de défendre cette grande nation, en tant que soixante quatrième président des Commonwealth des Etats Unis d'Amérique._

_Je cède maintenant la parole au nouvel administrateur militaire du district de Washington, le colonel Black._

_- Merci, Monsieur le président._

La totalité des membres de la confrérie de l'acier s'immobilisèrent en reconnaissant cette voix. C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas avoir retourné sa veste ? Elle ne pouvait pas trahir son père ?

_- Vous me connaissez certainement sous le nom de l'ange de la mort. Désormais, je suis l'administrateur en charge de restaurer et de maintenir l'ordre dans la capitale de notre immortelle nation._

_Désormais, le temps est venu de la pacification et de la sécurité. Bientôt, nos valeureux soldats purifieront les eaux du fleuve, offrant une eau saine pour tous. Bientôt, les honnêtes citoyens ne craindront plus les raiders, les négriers ou les mutants. _

_Citoyens d'Amérique, ce jour marque le début d'une nouvelle ère, ou la peur et la misère n'auront plus raison d'être. Tous auront un logement décent, dès que nous nous attellerons à rebâtir Washington. Nos troupes organiseront d'ici peu des ravitaillements de matériel médical et de nourriture._

_Cependant, nous aurons besoin de vous. Aidez l'Enclave dans sa tâche et l'Amérique toute entière vous récompensera, vos efforts seront loués dans la glorieuse tâche de reconstruire notre grande nation._

_A l'heure ou je vous parle, nos valeureux soldats ont déjà commencé cette œuvre. Je vous le dis, n'ayez pas peur !_

_Je suis sûre que certains d'entre vous s'inquiètent au sujet de leur sécurité, alors je les rassurerais._

_Nous ne reculerons devant rien pour restaurer l'ordre républicain et nos soldats sont autorisés à utiliser la force mortelle en cas de besoin. Cependant, que les honnêtes citoyens coopèrent, nous ne tirerons que sur l'engeance qui mine notre société._

_Bientôt les raiders ne causeront plus de problèmes, nous traquerons jusqu'au dernier ces brutes sanguinaires. Les négriers seront les suivants, ils ne violeront plus le treizième amendement de notre constitution en toute impunité. Enfin, les super-mutants, ces abominations qui menacent la sécurité de notre nation seront tous éradiqués._

_Quant à la Confrérie de l'Acier, ce ne sont que des profiteurs. Ils ont eu plus de vingt ans pour travailler à la purification des eaux et n'ont rien fait. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'ils sortent de leur trou, comme des rats, cherchant à s'attribuer l'œuvre de l'Enclave. Ils cherchent à voler l'eau des citoyens américains ! Alors, ils vont découvrir la fureur de la puissante Amérique. Personne ne s'opposera à notre glorieuse nation. Le moment est venu pour tous de voir le futur radieux que vous avez tant attendu pendant tout ce temps._

_Nous ne transigerons pas sur nos principes. Notre démocratie n'est pas négociable !_

_Mais pour l'heure je vous laisse. Il y a beaucoup à faire et l'Enclave ne se repose jamais._

_Dieu bénisse l'Enclave, Dieu bénisse l'Amérique._

Lorsque les derniers mots cédèrent la place à la marche militaire servant d'hymne au Commonwealth, les membres de la Confrérie de l'Acier étaient mortifiés. Leurs visages étaient partagés entre la stupeur, la trahison et le désespoir. Ils n'imaginaient pas voir la fille de James se rallier aux meurtriers de son père.

- Nous n'avons plus le choix, commanda Lyons d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, nous devons l'utiliser. Rothchild, apostropha t-il, Liberty Prime est-il prêt ?

- Je n'en sais rien, déclara le scribe. La dérivation de l'énergie pose de gros problèmes, en particulier pour la mobilité. Les systèmes d'armement sont toujours prioritaires et les capacités de déplacement ne sont que de 25 % par rapport au potentiel maximal.

Ils l'ignoraient encore, mais Liberty Prime ne serait jamais utilisé et la Confrérie ne pourrait même pas lutter.

L'instant d'après, l'Enclave utilisait ses vieux satellites, toujours fonctionnels après deux siècles, afin de guider une pluie de missiles sur le Pentagone. L'explosion vaporisa les troupes qui s'entraînaient dans la cour et détruisit la totalité des espaces souterrains, enterrant le robot et les membres de la confrérie sous des tonnes de roche et de décombres.

Les rares survivants qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur furent abattus à vue par les vertiptères qui tournoyaient autour du bâtiment, semblables à des vautours de mauvaise augure.

Le chapitre à l'est de la Confrérie de l'Acier avait été anéantie en quelques instants et leurs patrouilles qui se tenaient hors des murs seraient bientôt traquées par les forces surentraînées de l'Enclave.

- Magnifique ! sourit Sariel en assistant à la destruction du Pentagone, idéalement placée pour observer le pilonnage de la structure. Maintenant, nous allons pouvoir commencer la reconquête de la capitale.

Enfoui sous des tonnes de décombres, l'abri 87 qui servait de nid aux super mutants avait été enterré par une pluie de bombes, enfermant désormais ces aberrations sous des tonnes de roche.

Les troupes de l'Enclave avaient rapidement nettoyé les souterrains et le métro de Washington, avant de remettre en marche la vieille centrale d'Old Olney, tout en renforçant leurs forces en capturant une armée d'Ecorcheurs.

Petit à petit, les migrants volontaires et les habitants locaux avaient appris à vivre ensemble, participant à la reconstruction de la ville et à son repeuplement. Il faudrait des années pour rendre sa gloire d'antan à la capitale, mais certaines factions s'étaient montrées très efficaces dans leur ouvrage.

Les esclaves en fuite avaient réhabilité le mémorial de Lincoln, tandis que le vieux conservateur du musée de Rivet City avait préservé certaines pièces historiques fondamentales. Les objets ayant appartenu à Lincoln et les grands documents de l'histoire de cette grande nation avaient fini par retrouver leur place, sous la garde vigilante des troupes de l'Enclave.

Les goules avaient été traquées comme de la vermine, action qui avait été soutenue par une bonne part des habitants. S'ils ne le criaient pas sur tous les toits, les goulophobes n'étaient pas fâchés de se débarrasser de ces créatures abjectes qui pourrissaient lentement, au point de pouvoir perdre l'esprit en quelques instants et de se jeter sauvagement sur la personne avec laquelle elles discutaient pourtant de façon civilisée quelques secondes auparavant.

Sariel avait surtout été ferme dans sa décision de pacifier les environs de Washington.

Tous les raiders avaient été condamnés à de lourdes peines. Ceux qui n'avaient pas été exécutés sommairement avaient étés condamnés à perpétuité, chargés des pires travaux forcés possibles, des plus difficiles, ainsi que des plus dangereux.

Voir ces idiots armés de couteaux, forcés de nettoyer des nids de radscorpions ou de Yao Guai était toujours aussi plaisant. Les soldats en exercice aimaient discrètement parier sur le temps que tiendrait le dernier.

Quant aux négriers de Paradise Falls, ils avaient été mobilisés pour les travaux de reconstruction et de réhabilitation des routes, des abris vides et des bâtiments. Pour plus de sécurité, ils avaient tous été dotés d'un collier autour du cou, afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne tenteraient pas de fuir. La mesure édictée par Sariel lui était venue sur un coup de tête. Elle voulait qu'ils apprennent le sens du mot ironie, comme elle l'avait fait avec Butch en lui refusant l'assistance qu'il suppliait.

Les Dissidents de la Confrérie de l'Acier n'avaient pas été considérés comme tels par l'Enclave. Ils étaient des ennemis à abattre et Fort Indépendance avait été criblé de balles de Minigun, tandis que ses défenseurs avaient été réduits à des tas de plasma poisseux.

Malgré leurs réticences initiales, es enfants de Little Lamplight avaient été confiés à des familles aimantes et avaient enfin pu grandir sainement, pour devenir d'honorables citoyens.

Chaque jour, Sariel se levait en pensant à son œuvre immense, accomplie pour le bien des Etats-Unis, ainsi que pour la civilisation en général. Son rituel était immuable, elle profitait d'un bon repas en écoutant les enregistrements précieusement sauvegardés, sur lesquels Agatha jouait de magnifiques morceaux de musique avec le Stradivarius de Soil. La musique divine de cet instrument unique suffisait à la faire s'évader quelques minutes, avant de se retrouver confrontée de nouveau à la réalité morose des Terres Dévastées

La jeune femme avait dépensé son énergie sans compter, partageant son temps entre ses quartiers au Pentagone et son action sur le terrain, toujours revêtue de son uniforme impeccablement nettoyé. Le mot s'était vite répandu, à propos de cette femme implacable avec ses ennemis et terriblement efficace dans ses opérations. La moindre vue d'un uniforme noir suffisait généralement à couler le moral de ses ennemis.

Autumn avait rétabli un semblant de démocratie, même si l'armée de l'Enclave gardait une large autonomie et il avait pu fièrement assister à la première session au Congrès depuis plus de deux siècles. Après sept mandats successifs, il s'était retiré pour prendre une retraite bien méritée.

Sariel ne s'était jamais mariée, mais elle avait eu deux enfants avec un lieutenant de l'Enclave.

Lorsqu'elle s'était éteinte, calmement et à un âge avancé, elle avait adressé un dernier coup d'œil à la grande carte murale.

La reconquête du territoire avait été bien accélérée. Désormais, le Rio Grande faisait de nouveau office de frontière avec le sud, tandis qu'à l'ouest, la Légion de Caesar avait été acculée avant de s'effondrer, la violence inhérente à cette société ayant dégénéré en guerre civile. La faiblesse principale de la Légion étant la persistance des identités tribales qui avaient profité de la moindre brèche pour rompre l'unité fictive de cette faction.

La seule ombre au tableau était désormais l'ouest du continent, qui semblait mieux organisé que les autres factions rencontrées par l'Enclave. Mais heureusement, le régime corrompu et de plus en plus bureaucratique de la République de Nouvelle Californie semblait s'ébranler d'année en année, miné par la corruption et les tensions entre les barons de la brahmine, ainsi que par leur défaite contre l'armée robotisée du mystérieux maître de Las Vegas, Robert House.

Sariel ne se faisait cependant pas d'illusions sur la fin des événements. La récente prise de Vancouver et de Seattle sur la cote du Pacifique étaient les signes de l'inéluctable victoire de l'Enclave et du gouvernement fédéral. Elle ignorait à quel point les gens parleraient d'elle dans l'avenir, mais elle se doutait fort que son nom ne serait pas oublié.

Les grands hommes ne sont pas ceux qu'on révère le plus.

Les personnages historiques les plus connus étaient les grands chefs militaires.

Et s'il y avait une chose dont elle était sûre, c'est que la guerre ne meurt jamais.


End file.
